Buffoonery
by Shini02
Summary: Beast Wars fic. Oneshot. Dinobot's a player in Rattrap's game. The only problem is: Dinobot doesn't know that. RattrapxDinobot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beast Wars, Hasbro does. I'm making no money off of this so don't sue me, please?

* * *

**Buffoonery**

Rattrap purposely annoys Dinobot. He likes to get the raptor's mech-fluid flowing. He likes to see those reptilian nostrils flare as scaly lips pull back in a snarl, baring dangerous fangs. And when the velociraptor growls and charges at the rat, well that just sends Rattrap's processor into overdrive.

Dinobot hates the way Rattrap always manages to bait him into arguments. Arguments that always end up hotter than the depths of Inferno. He hates the way the rat stands on his hind legs, just as he ducks, landing them at eye-level. Then Rattrap opens his mouth and the snide remarks come out, the ones that make it impossible for Dinobot to turn away from the rodent. But what Dinobot hates the most is the way Rattrap makes the inevitable chase irresistible. Those delectable chases that leave Dinobot exhausted in his beast form, relishing the thrill of the hunt.

Optimus was the first to notice the growing tension between Rattrap and Dinobot. He noticed the way their arguments lately seemed to have an almost playful undertone that neither rat nor raptor would admit was there. The gorilla-bot is amused and intrigued by the relationship developing before the Maximals optics. Optimus does not mind the duo's odd way of showing affection, though he would rather they show it in a way that did not call for violence. Both Rhinox and Optimus are tired of repairing various broken consoles in the Axalon.

Rhinox has known almost as long as Optimus. The rhino-bot caught sight of lingering touches that would have normally led to another squabble, but when Rattrap's hand was on Dinobot's shoulder for a nano-click too long, the action did not seem out of place suddenly. It seemed almost natural, Rhinox had noted. It surprises Rhinox that Rattrap has let himself fall into such an emotional trap. Though what surprises the scientist all the more is the obvious fact Rattrap is aware of the situation and he's more than comfortable with it. In fact, it seems that this is exactly what the rat-bot wants.

Silverbolt hasn't known as long as Optimus or even Rhinox. The noble fuzor has often been too caught up in his own dreams and pursuit of love to notice anyone or anything aside from the she-spider. It was made clear to Silverbolt only when Blackarachnia had smacked him during one of his proclamations of love to point out a look in Dinobot's optics she had never seen before.

Blackarachnia has not known the Maximals for very long, but she knows that Dinobot's ruby optics rarely reflect anything. So when she sees something a little more glimmering in Dinobot's optics, she smirks and boldly reminds her own suitor to keep his lovely muzzle shut. Otherwise she is certain Silverbolt will likely cause something that has taken a lot of time to build fall into ruin. Blackarachnia would hate to see such a bittersweet scheme fall apart.

Cheetor had been the last to discover the growing bond between the raptor and the rat. He had asked Optimus in his most innocent voice just why Rattrap and Dinobot insisted on dragging out their petty disagreements. Optimus attempted to dance around the subject, unsure how to tell his young protégé, but the cat-bot caught on quickly. It turned out Cheetor had only needed a little more information and a few cycles to piece things together. Now Cheetor has a hard time containing his grins and giggles when Rattrap and Dinobot are out on patrol together. And he finds there's something delightfully Freudian about the way Dinobot growls when Rattrap mentions there are other things he would rather be doing at the time. It's even better when Dinobot lets the growls die down and agrees in a hushed tone not long after.

Rattrap doesn't give a slag what the rest of the Axalon crew think or know. All that matters to him is what Dinobot thinks and knows.

And Dinobot knows more than he lets on. He knows Rattrap is up to something. Just what, he does not know. The Predacon in him enjoys being left in suspense though, so he allows the vermin to live for another day.

The longer Dinobot allows Rattrap to live, the better. Rattrap keeps playing his games and Dinobot keeps falling into every little trap that's laid out before him. The raptor can scout a Savannah and pick up a Predacon signal in the middle of nowhere, but Dinobot wouldn't know a come-on if it shot his skid-plate off. But that's what makes things all the more interesting.

Even now when Rattrap has Dinobot pinned to the ground, things are heating up and getting interesting. Dinobot is growling at him and his hands are on the smaller bot's hips, claws scratching at the silver paint there. Rattrap winces and his optics flicker but he simply shoves the pistol harder against the ex-Predacon's torso plate.

Dinobot is used to these situations so he knows Rattrap will not be pulling the trigger any time soon. His eyes turn from red to green and his optic blast sends the smaller bot sailing a few feet through the air.

The rat-bot lands groans and gets up, muttering Cybertronian curses as he searches for the pistol that was knocked from his hand. He spots it, a foot away from his adversary. More curses escape his vocal unit as he starts for the gun. However, Dinobot does not give Rattrap the time he needs to collect the weapon once again. The bigger bot stands and within a few nano-clicks he's kicked the gun away from both of them. And now the odds are even – to a degree.

Rattrap narrows his optics. If that's how Dinobot wants to play, that's just fine. The small Maximal lunges at the much bigger bot, but Dinobot easily catches him by the shoulders and now pins him to the ground. Dinobot growls again and his prey laughs in his face. Rattrap pokes his forehead and watches with bemusement how Dinobot raises up in a state of unadulterated rage. In the nano-click it takes for Dinobot to take out his sword, Rattrap makes his escape – he will come back for his gun later. Inevitably Dinobot loses the smaller Maximal and he's left to bask in the stimulating after-glow today's argument has left his processor in.

When Rattrap is certain he's safe inside his quarters, he falls back onto his steel bed with a grin on his face. He wonders how long it will take Dinobot to cool down and how long after that it will be before the ex-Predacon wishes to finish the fight. It used to take a few mega-cycles but lately it takes less than half of one and Rattrap loves it. He loves it because it's come to the point of no return for Dinobot – the ex-Predacon can't wait to get his hands on the small Maximal again. Even if said hands are trying to scrap him, Rattrap doesn't mind because it's all part of his ingenious game.

Dinobot doesn't know about the game they've been playing for the last few mega-cycles but Rattrap knows Dinobot suspects something as of late. It's obvious in the way he leers at Rattrap whenever it's more than obvious another argument is about to take place – when another argument is started for apparently no reason. Dinobot can suspect all he wants, but Rattrap doesn't bother giving Dinobot's suspicion a second thought because by the time his own intentions are revealed Dinobot will have played right into the final stage of the game and the rat will be rewarded for his patience. However, until the final stage is reached, until it's the rat who finally holds the raptor down and stimulates something in his processor too strong to be ignored, Rattrap will continue to pester the ex-Predacon for fun. It does, after all, get him pinned under the bigger body for a few cycles every time a chase comes to an end.

**-End**


End file.
